ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
2012 in film
The following tables list films released in 2012. Most notably, Paramount Pictures and Universal Pictures celebrated their 100th anniversaries. The James Bond series celebrated its 50th anniversary and released its 23rd film, Skyfall. Six box-office blockbusters from previous years (Beauty and the Beast, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Titanic, Raiders of the Lost Ark, Finding Nemo, and Monsters, Inc.) were re-released in 3D and/or IMAX. 2012 also marked the debut for High Frame Rate technology. The first film using 48 fps image capture and projection, a higher frame rate than the film industry standard 24 fps, was The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. Highest-grossing films The top ten films released in 2012 by worldwide gross are as follows: The Hunger Games was the first film of 2012 to pass the $500 million mark worldwide. The Avengers grossed $1.511 billion, becoming the twelfth film to have surpassed the billion dollar mark; it is currently the 3rd highest-grossing film of all time. The Dark Knight Rises grossed $1.084 billion, becoming the thirteenth film to have surpassed the billion dollar mark, and is the 8th highest-grossing film of all time. Skyfall grossed over $1.1 billion, becoming the fourteenth film to have surpassed the billion dollar mark, and is the 7th highest-grossing film of all time. The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey grossed over $1.017 billion, becoming the fifteenth film to have surpassed the billion dollar mark, and is the 14th highest-grossing film of all time. Six other films (Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie, Ice Age: Continental Drift, Breaking Dawn – Part 2, Shadow the Hedgehog, and The Amazing Spider-Man) are also among the 50 highest-grossing films of all time. Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie has became the 8th highest-grossing animated film of all-tine. Ice Age: Continental Drift has become the 9th highest grossing animated film of all time and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted is the 9th highest grossing animated film of all time. Four other films (Brave, Wreck-It Ralph, The Lorax, and Hotel Transylvania) are also among the top 50 highest-grossing animated films of all time. The 3D re-releases of two films reached new milestones: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace grossed $1.027 billion, becoming the eleventh film to surpass the $1 billion mark, and Titanic grossed $2.185 billion, becoming the second film to surpass the $2 billion mark, following Avatar. 2012 box office records *It has the greatest number of films crossing the $1 billion mark, with four films. It is also the second year in which two films released by the same studio have grossed over $1 billion, after 2010. *It is the only year that eleven films have earned more than $700 million worldwide (Family Guy: The Movie also grossed over $700 million). Events *1st AACTA International Awards *18th Screen Actors Guild Awards *32nd Golden Raspberry Awards *38th Saturn Awards *62nd Berlin International Film Festival *65th British Academy Film Awards *69th Golden Globe Awards *69th Venice International Film Festival *84th Academy Awards *2012 Cannes Film Festival *2012 MTV Movie Awards *2012 Sundance Film Festival *2012 Toronto International Film Festival Awards Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :Caesar Must Die, directed by Paolo and Vittorio Taviani, Italy Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): :Amour, directed by Michael Haneke, France Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): :Pietà, directed by Kim Ki-duk, South Korea 2012 films January–March April–June July–September October–December Notable deaths References Category:Years in film Category:2012 in film